Momentum
by bailey-C8
Summary: She hates him. He hates her. "He's so rude!" "She's so annoying..." "He's a spoiled brat!" "She is worthless." 'He's selfish!" "She's obsessed with me." "I am not!" "Don't deny that, little twit." "I loathe you."


**First story to be uploaded here. (:**

Potter was always finding a way to make me look like an idiot. I was sick and tired of the twit's mocking, especially followed by that insolent Weasley boy and his pet mudblood. It was sickening. A muggle-born. And the Weasley family, a damned excuse for a pure blood heritage. It was like the parents knew not when to stop procreating.

What with the comments Potter made to me and the goons I called friends, I was having a disturbingly off day. It was the middle of my sixth year, and I was literally far away from this wretched school. My mind was off in another world, and I just couldn't seem to come up with one of my witty comebacks like I was used to. Today, I was in an interestingly foul mood. I wasn't sure if it was Potter, or the fact that the stressing of having recently become a Death Eater had gotten to me. Or if it was simply just because they had served terrible smelling milk today for breakfast. I rarely ate anymore due to the fact that I couldn't focus on a thing, and I was thinking it was more a Death Eater thing.

I was feeling proud about becoming a Death Eater, having bragged to all my Slytherin companions about the fact that I was much more prestigious than them, without actually telling them what had happened, or what I was to do for the Dark Lord. But lately, something in the back of my mind was making me flustered about the entire idea. I was _not_ a murderer. I was a spoiled brat whose idiot father screwed up, and whose mother couldn't do a thing to help. Now I was having to take responsibility for my family, and as much as I may have fancied the idea at a younger age, I was beginning to have second thoughts.

Nevertheless, Potter's snide remarks and comments were on my mind currently. I was so irked that I couldn't have thought of a better come back.

"Malfoy, your daddy out of Azkaban yet? Tis a shame, what a _great_ role model he is." He said this in passing in the corridor. I could be a martyr and say I was minding my own business and in walked the devil Potter. To be quite honest I definitely had my fair share of comments made to have that one coming. Something about his dead parents and how he was Dumbledore's little plaything. I couldn't even remember now. All I remember was my pathetic come back.

"Shame about your mutt, Potter. One less flea ridden mongrel to be running rabid around with you filthy Gryffindors." It wasn't much. Wasn't my best come back., if it was even a come back at all! But it was enough to set him off, and that pleased me enough to walk away when the Weasley boy lunged at me. Blaise had been walking with me, as well as Goyle. Pansy had been running her mouth somewhere down the hall, as I could hear her annoying cackling with Daphne Greengrass.

I could still hear Potter in the background fuming and yelling unintelligible comments. I knew that Sirius Black had been the only relative he could count on alive, and his death ate away at him. I silently felt a twinge of remorse for making the comment. I knew if I lost my mother I would be devastated. My father, well not so much, just because he had pushed me to become this… this person I was. But the twinge was gone within a fraction of a second. I was Draco Malfoy. I did not feel emotions for Potter. He meant nothing to me. I pushed the thoughts from my mind and tried to scramble for a come back I _could_ have used.

My thoughts were cut short when we rounded the corner, and Pansy's shrill laughter pierced through my ears. We were near the Great Hall, and dinner had been served a little less than an hour ago, and we had all been wandering around. That was how I ran into Potter and his passel of worshippers.

Pansy and Daphne were harassing a defiant looking Hufflepuff girl. Typically Pansy's rude remarks to other girls resulted in tears or caddy catfights. But this Hufflepuff gave Pansy a snide look, and stuck her nose in the air. Very Ravenclaw-like. _Hufflepuff. Ha. What an excuse for a house. Such a pathetic load of blokes from there. The whole lot of them._

"Ha! You're nothing more than a defenseless little twit! You have tiny feet, and your hair looks like you just decided not to brush it this morning! And you're a Hufflepuff? You're nothing more than a weakling, aren't you? What are you, a second year?!" Pansy threw her head back while Jennifer cornered the girl. Her hair was sleek, and a chocolate color. At least if Pansy was going to made rude comments, she should make realistic ones. This girl's hair wasn't messy, as described.

"At least I don't reek of gilly weed, you blithering idiot. Try brushing your teeth before you come insulting me. Plus, I don't think it's appropriate to forget your bra in the common room, Pansy." The girl retorted. Pansy had a slight reputation of being a bit of a sleaze in Slytherin. She jumped back, flustered, covering her chest.

"You weak little Hufflepuff bi-" Daphne began, but the girl brushed past her. She was fuming, tears of anger in her eyes. She had her face down to the ground, and she was storming off right in my direction. _Is this girl about to-_

SMACK! Right into my chest. Pansy was in the background screaming ridiculous foul words, while Daphne was rushing in our direction, exclaiming "How _dare_ you touch my Slytherin, Malfoy! I ought to kick your…"

The Hufflepuff looked up at me right as she backed away from my chest. I was already in an angry mood because of Potter, and her running into me was the last straw. Our eyes connected. They were a… rather lovely… shade of brown. And the tears in them, and her red face made it all the more… adorable you could say.

"Your eyes… they are…" A glimmer shone in them. Like she was expecting a sweet comment from me. I chuckled a deep laugh. "…they look like shit… especially when you're crying like a baby. Worthless Hufflepuff."

I knew I had to make a quick remark. Blaise, Goyle, and the girls were listening intently. My Slytherins burst out with laughter. I too laughed. I thought it was clever. Though again, not up to par with my usual comments, but it was enough to get my mind off Potter. And for a moment: being a Death Eater. The Hufflepuff frowned, and became enraged again. _Had I _really_ just complimented this wretch in my mind? You're losing it Draco. Get yourself together._ I was not about to get myself involved with a little twit.

"I should have known such a mommy's boy would have a pathetic insult." And with that, she whizzed around Blaise and I down the hall to the Hufflepuff common room. Pansy and Jennifer were giggling obnoxiously. Overly… obnoxiously.

"Can you two idiots shut _up_ already?!" I groaned at them and shoved my hands in my pockets. They were the two most annoying females at this school. Even over that wretched mudblood, Granger. At least _she_ didn't laugh at _everything_. I walked with Blaise, Goyle trailing behind, and the girls following suit.

"I've never seen that girl before. I mean… I guess who really pays attention to Hufflepuff anyway? What a ridiculous house." Blaise shook his head and smiled. I nodded in agreement, my mind trailing back to my duties.

"Yeah, she was quite the laugh though. What a stubborn little girl." I grinned cunningly. "I rather enjoy poking fun at the dimwits in this school. If you're not in Slytherin, then you are probably worth nothing anyway."

We all laughed. It was forced. I think, that deep down, we all played a part in Slytherin. I don't think we would be as cruel to others, had we not been raised to feel that way. Becoming older, I think we began to realize that others actually had some value. Except Pansy of course, she hated everyone, but myself. Then again… 'others' were only pure bloods. Those blood traitors still meant nothing to me.

I wondered about the Hufflepuff. I wondered if she was weak, like other Hufflepuffs. Or if she had some fire, like the Diggory boy. She clearly showed it today. Not many girls found it easy to stand up to Pansy Parkinson. Not that she was scary, or could actually do any damage at all. She was more talk than anything. It was probably just her pug nose that scared everyone off.

Regardless. I had other things on my mind.

**Whatcha think? It was pretty much a fluff bumper into the actual story... it'll get more interesting :) Going to keep this as far from Mary Sue as possible!**


End file.
